Distraction
by kutunakal
Summary: Sorry I suck at summaries.. Enjoy this one piece as I continue to translate other chappie (andcoughotherstorycough).. Btw kalo ada yang merasa dari forewordnya aja udah nggak asik, jangan bilang ya. Bilang aja ceritanya seru biar akunya seneng, hihih..


**DISTRACTION (bahasa version)**

****

**Author :** kutunakal/SUN JITOP

**Pairing :** GTOP, GTOP, GTOP

**Disclaimer :** IF I WERE TO CHOOSE, THEY'D BE SLEEPING WITH ME EVERY NIGHT, 3SOME IS GLADLY ACCEPTED! LOL

**Rating :** WORST? PROBABLY A COUPLE OF FOUL WORD. THERE'S CHILDREN IN THIS STORY FOR GOD'S SAKE! ^.^

**FOREWORD**

"What. The. Hell?"

Jiyong menatap tiga gadis yang ada di hadapannya, memberikan hormat mereka pada Jiyong sementara di belakang mereka Yang Hyunsuk tersenyum bangga melihat perilaku ketiga anak itu. Dia memilih anak-anak yang tepat.

"Mereka anak-anakmu, Jiyongie. Ini adalah kakak tertua, Kim Dayeong," Hyunsuk menaruh tangannya di bahu gadis yang berdiri paling kiri, jelas yang tertua dan paling tinggi di antara ketiganya. Gadis ini kembali membungkuk untuk memberi hormatnya pada Jiyong, senyumnya begitu lebar, namun Jiyong hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya. "Ini adalah Kim Sujeong, si anak tengah," bocah perempuan yang tampak jahil dan punya bakat pemberontak itu berdecak ketika Hyunsuk yang berdiri di belakangnya mencubit pipinya yang sedikit gembul, tetapi dia tetap memberikan hormatnya pada Jiyong. "Dan ini adalah si bungsu, Kim Yoobin."

Leader Big Bang itu mengernyitkan alisnya melihat anak yang sedang digendong kakak sulungnya itu mengeluarkan tangannya yang sedang diemut dan melambai dengan tangan berlumur ludah itu pada Jiyong. Dayeong tersenyum melihat adiknya dan mengelap cairan itu dari tangan adiknya tanpa jijik—ini justru membuat Jiyong jijik—dan menyuruh adiknya menunduk hormat pada Jiyong. Harus Jiyong akui, bocah itu tampak sangat imut menundukkan kepalanya begitu.

"Mulai sekarang mereka akan menjadi anak-anakmu, Jiyong. Dan kau akan memperlakukan mereka dengan baik. Mereka akan memanggilmu Appa, Jiyong Appa. Mereka akan tinggal bersamamu, dan kau—"

"Apa?" Jiyong memotong penjelasan bossnya. "Tinggal bersamaku? Satu atap denganku? Oh, tidak tidak tidak. Lalu bagaimana aku memuaskan diriku sendiri? Bagaimana aku bisa membawa perempuan pulang? Apa kau akan membiarkan mereka mendengar wanita-wanita yang kubawa pulang meneriakkan namaku selagi aku melakukan sex deng—"

"Jiyong!" Hyunsuk sedikit terkejut dengan pemilihan kata-kata Jiyong yang vulgar. Remaja yang bernama Dayeong dengan segera menutupi telinga adik bungsunya dengan kedua tangannya, sementara si anak tengah tampak nyengir nakal mendengar kata-kata itu. Dia menyukai ayahnya ini. Sayangnya, Hyunsuk meminta dirinya dan saudara-saudaranya untuk menunggu di luar ruangan sementara dia berbicara dengan ayah mereka. Ketiga anak ini memberikan hormatnya pada Hyunsuk dan Jiyong, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar melakukan ini, Hyung!" Jiyong meluapkan kemarahannya begitu ketiga anak perempuan itu keluar ruangan. Aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar membuatku melakukan ini!"

Hyunsuk menghela nafas, tangannya memijat-mijat pelipisnya sementara mendengarkan anak kesayangannya ini berceloteh tentang bagaimana sajangnim YG entertainment ini memperlakukan dua dengan tidak adil. Jiyong terus saja berbicara sampai dia menyadari kalau bossnya tidak menanggapi keluhannya sama sekali. Akhirnya Jiyong duduk di salah satu sofa di seberang Hyunsuk, menunggu orang pertama di perusahaannya ini berbicara.

"Kita sudah pernah mendiskusikan ini, Jiyong-ah," Hyunsuk akhirnya membuka mulut. "Imagemu sangat sangat hancur semenjak kasus marijuanamu—" pembahasan ini membuat wajah Jiyong memerah. Dia benci sekali setiap ada yang membahas isu skandalnya itu. "—dan sikapmu, perilakumu tidak membaik sejak itu. Kau menerima saja image bad boy yang publik berikan untukmu, dan kau menjalankan peranmu sesuai dengan titel itu. Kau meniduri setiap gadis yang kau temui di club, berkencan dengan banyak selebriti lain, mabuk di atas panggung-di tengah-tenga performance, aku sungguh tak bisa terima yang terakhir itu. Kau sudah kelewat batas, Jiyong-ah."

"Tch," Jiyong berdecak. "Kelewat batasmu, maksudmu Hyung? Bukan batasku. Aku tidak pernah memberikan batasan pada diriku sendiri mengenai bagaimana aku harus berperilaku. Kau yang melakukannya."

"Ya, tentu saja aku melakukannya, Jiyong. Aku membangun perusahaan ini dengan perjuangan. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghancurkannya begitu saja. Terlalu banyak kesejahteraan orang lain yang dipertaruhkan. 2ne1, Big Bang. Dirimu sendiri. Apa kau tidak peduli pada mereka? Apa kau tidak peduli akibat buruk yang akan menimpa pada mereka hanya karena kau mau hidup sesukamu? Apa kau tidak peduli dengan pengorbanan-pengorbanan mereka agar mereka bisa seperti sekarang ini? Apa kau tidak peduli tentang dirimu sendiri, pengorbananmu dan semua yang kau lakukan sampai kau menjadi seperti ini?" kata-kata Hyunsuk memukul Jiyong keras. Pria tua itu benar. Dia menghabiskan masa kecilnya untuk berjuang mencapai mimpinya, menjadi seorang G-Dragon. Si produser. Pencipta lagu. Komposer. Orang yang dipandang di dunia musik dan fashion. Si fashionista yang unik dan eksentrik. Si trend-setter. Dia sedang berada di puncak ketika sebuah kesalahan menjatuhkannya dari puncak ketenaran yang baru saja dia nikmati. Jiyong merasa seperti itulah seharusnya. Bahwa kenikmatan dan kepopuleran yang dimilikinya sekarang tidak gratis, kau melupakan semua usahamu untuk mencapainya.

"Kau harus membangun kembali image-mu, Jiyong-ah. Dan ini adalah sebuah cara yang baik untuk melakukannya. Ini adalah awal barumu. Your new start."

**a/n**

**soooooo, aku tahu aku belum nyelesein WCBIL. It's coming on the way. Hang on there, dear readers. Cuma merasa perlu juga ngeshare cerita ini. yang pernah baca di aff versi Englishnya mungkin udah tahu where this fic is going, dan kapan aku bakal update. Well soon, boys and girls, soon. Sementara ini, aku akan manjakan dulu kalian yang ada di ffnet. Enjoy the forewords. I hope you guys will give much love to this piece.**

**a/n 2**

**cerita ini terinspirasi salah satu kartun yang bagus banget tentang parenthood. ^^ Mungkin akan ada perubahan yang berarti dari versi aslinya. But I'm sure most of you won't mind. Hehe.. sorry for any grammar mistakes. Not in my best condition these past few weeks and probably a couple weeks coming. Otak mampet, hahaa**


End file.
